Cinderella in miami
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Disini Cinderella tak butuh sepatu kaca atau gaun yang indah. Disini Cinderella hanya butuh cinta dan kepercayaan./Seharusnya aku bilang tidak saat dia bertanya 'bagaimana rasanya' ,Namun aku menjawab 'menakjubkan' / OneShoot.


Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Cinderella in Miami

* * *

 _Here, Cinderella don't need a glass shoes or a beautifull dress_

 _Here, cinderella just need a trust and true love._

* * *

Aku berlari di tengah kegelapan malam, gaun panjang berwarna biru muda yang tadi di puja sekarang telah lusuh, kotor dan terlalu menjijikan untuk dikenakan.

Aku menggerai rambut ku hingga semua orang bisa tau-bahwa aku hanya ingin bebas.

Sepatu stileto berwarna silver ku genggam erat.

-Kaki telanjang ku terus berlari.

Berlari menjauh dari gemerlap cahaya kota, berlari menjauh dari kerumunan yang hanya menginginkan pujian, berlari dari semua topeng yang mereka kenakan.

Bajingan yang sedang mabuk dipinggir jalan tak kuhiraukan, aku lebih sering bertemu bajingan di dalam gedung mewah itu. Bajingan yang sesungguhnya. Uang dan kekuasaan lah yang menutupi aib mereka.

Satu air mata menetes melewati pipi ku, aku mengusap nya dengan kasar .

Sial! Tak ada airmata lagi!

Bagaimana mungkin aku tak cukup kuat untuk berpura-pura?

Bersandiwara bahwa aku bahagia akan semua hal yang kumiliki?

Bahkan ibu ku sendiri yang mengajarkan ku sejak kecil, bahwa aku harus pintar membuat orang lain terkesan dengan ku

Itu artinya, aku harus mahir ber-akting.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

Aku tak dapat berakting lagi di depan nya.

Saat aku tau bahwa orang yang akan dijodohkan kepadaku adalah lelaki itu.

Ku rasakan seluruh dunia menertawai ku.

ku rasakan kaki ku lemas, seperti seluruh sel ditubuh ku mengolok-olok diriku yang hina ini.

Aku muak. Aku muak dengan senyum palsu itu.

Senyum yang telah merenggut nyawa sahabat sejati ku. Satu-satunya sahabat yang tak memakai topeng nya saat bersamaku.

Aku bukan boneka lagi. Aku tak sudi menikah dengan nya, bahkan melirik ke arahnya pun aku tak sudi.

Aku terengah di persimpangan jalan, malam semakin larut dan sepertinya aku telah berada di pinggir kota.

Lampu jalanan hanya beberapa di sini, bahkan hanya berkedip-tak berani bersinar lebih terang.

Aku menemukan sebuah bangunan yang menyala di ujung jalan.

Ku kerahkan seluruh tenaga ku unutk menuju bangunan itu.

Itu adalah sebuah club malam-club malam untuk kalangan rendah.

Bangunan ini berdiri terlalu mencolok dibanding bangunan yang lain-bangunan ini terlihat lebih hidup-di pinggir nya banyak pasangan yang saling mencumbu satu sama lain.

Awalnya aku ragu memasuki club malam ini.

Tapi ,sebuah tulisan yang dibuat dari spidol hitam di depan bangunan ini membuat langkah ku pasti memasuki nya.

'kami tak butuh semua kepura-puraan' tulis nya di dinding kusam itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja bar, aku senang berada disini. Tak ada satu pasang mata pun yang memperhatikan ku saat aku memasuki bangunan ini.

Semuanya terasa ..normal.

"Apa yang diinginkan seorang wanita cantik seperti mu di sini hmm?" bartender berambut merah itu berusaha menggoda ku, namun ku tau dia sedang tak berpura-pura. Dia bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Apa saja, yang tak membuat ku mabuk berat" Aku berkata sambil mengedarkan pandangan ku ke sekeliling club yang terlihat jauh dari kata memadai.

Sang bartender segera membuatkan pesanan ku, aku tak mau mabuk malam ini. Karena aku masih berpikir rasional, di tempat antah berantah seperti ini aku tak ingin hilang kesadaran.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria duduk disebelah ku, wajah nya terlihat tegas dan sangat... tampan.

Aku banyak bertemu pria tampan sepanjang hidup ku, tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar menggunakan definisi tampan atau maskulin.. sepertinya.

Dia menoleh ke arah ku, membuat diriku mati gaya.

Aku melihat nya dari ujung mata ku, dia sedang meneliti ku. Dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Sedang kabur, eh?" dia berbicara. Tentu saja dengan ku.

Hanya aku orang yang ada di meja bar saat ini.

Aku menoleh ke arah nya, mata hitam nya benar-benar telah menghipnotis ku, tapi ku berusaha untuk tidak terkelabui.

"Apa mau mu" aku berkata sedingin mungkin.

Pria itu terkekeh, sangat renyah dan berirama. Bahkan mozart sekalipun kalah dengan suara kekehan itu.

Pesanan ku datang, dan aku segera meminum nya sampai habis. Pria itu melongo melihat aksi ku tadi.

"Hai, Sasuke! Tenang saja, dia takkan mabuk berat. Aku sendiri yang meracik nya" bartender itu berbicara pada pria yang duduk disamping ku- _jadi namanya sasuke._

Sasuke mengagguk kepada bartender itu.

"Ceritakan kisah mu" Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arah ku, namun aku tak menjauh dari nya. Ini aneh.

"Aku kabur, karena dijodohkan" aku mulai bercerita padanya. Ini aneh.

"Lelaki itu adalah orang yang telah memperkosa sahabat ku, lelaki itu yang telah membuat nya mati! Lelaki itu yang telah tersenyum kepadaku dihari pemakaman sahabat ku!"

Aku terisak dengan cerita ku sendiri. Ini aneh.

Apakah aku telah mabuk?

Sepertinya tidak. Ini aneh.

"Aku selalu menuruti apa yang diminta oleh ibu ku, tapi kuarasa kali ini tidak. Aku tak sudi menikah dengan nya. Aku dibawah tekanan yang hebat, tapi aku masih punya akal sehat. aku tak ingin menyerahkan keperawanan ku untuk lelaki itu"

Aku berhenti terisak dan menatap ke arah sasuke.

Aku bergeming untuk sesaat. Lelaki ini, sasuke. Dia terus memandangku saat ku bercerita, dia tak memalingkan matanya barang sedetik pun saat ku bercerita. Dia berbeda. ku tau itu.

Dia menaikan alisnya saat ku usai bercerita "Itu terdengar...menarik" Sasuke masih belum melepas pandangan matanya dari ku. Aku suka itu.

Aku merasa...terbakar.

"Tapi, benarkah itu?" sasuke bertanya padaku hingga matanya menyipit.

"Apa?" aku bingung dibuat nya.

"Cerita bahwa kau masih perawan"

"Tentu saja! Ibu ku tak megizinkan ku untuk berduaan bersama pria selain di meja makan" aku mendelik tajam ke arah nya.

Dia tertawa-terbahak-hingga menampilkan sederet gigi putih memukau. Tawa itu sungguh indah.

"Ini Miami, dan kau masih perawan?" dia bertanya atau mengejek, sambil mengatur nafasnya kembali.

Aku menggedikan bahu sambil menenggak tetes terakhir dari pesanan ku.

"Dilihat dari cerita mu, kau butuh kebebasan kan? Mari kutunjukan padamu"

Dia mengulurkan tangan nya pada ku. Dan aku menyambutnya. Ini aneh.

"Tagihan nya bersama ku" Sasuke berbicara pada bartender, di sambut oleh acungan jempol si bartender merah itu.

"Sebelum itu, boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan ku saat melewati jalanan yang sepi.

"Sakura" aku bicara singkat. suara ku serak.

"Aku Sasuke" aku melihat senyum tipis dari bibirnya.

Dia menarik ku kesebuah gang sempit disamping toko daging yang telah tutup.

Dia memojokan ku, aku terengah tapi tidak memberontak.

Dia membelai pipi ku, turun ke leher, turun ke pundak. Memelintir halus tali gaun ku dan dia menariknya turun.

Seharusnya aku mendorong nya menjauh, saat dia melepaskan celana dalam ku. Namun aku terengah sambil menonton nya.

Seharusnya aku menyumpahi nya dengan kata-kata kotor, saat dia membuka resleting celana nya dan mengelurkan penis nya yang tegap mengacung. Namun aku menggigit bibir ku penuh gairah .

Seharusnya aku telah meninggalkan nya sambil berlari, saat dia membelai kemaluan ku dengan jari-jari nya. Namun aku mengeluarkan desahan nikmat diiringi orgasme yang hebat.

Seharusnya aku muntah di tempat, saat dia menjilati cairan orgasme ku di jari-jari nya dan menyodorkan jarinya ke arah mulut ku. Namun aku menyedot jari nya seakan itu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah kurasakan.

Seharusnya aku berkata tidak, saat dia memasukan penis nya kedalam liang kewanitaan ku dan menerobos selaput daraku. Namun aku berkata " _Ya,lanjutkan_."

Seharusnya aku menangkis tangan nya, saat dia meremas payudara ku terlalu kencang. Namun aku mendesah girang sambil meremas payudara ku yang tak dijangkau nya.

Seharusnya aku berkata tidak, saat dia memacu penis nya dengan cepat. Namun aku malah berteriak _'lebih cepat,lebih dalam ,lebih keras Sayang!'_

Seharusnya aku menamparnya saat di klimaks di perut ku, namun aku tertawa puas sambil membantu mengurut penis nya yang sudah terkulai lemas.

Seharusnya aku berkata _'menjauhlah dari dariku'_ saat dia bertanya ' _bagaimana rasanya?',_ namun aku malah menjawab ' _menakjubkan_ '

Aku kembali mengenakan celana dalam ku, dia masih berdiri dihadapan ku dan lutut ku bergetar-lemas.

Ini seks pertama ku dan aku melakukan nya sambil berdiri di sebuah gang sempit yang gelap bersama pria yang baru ku kenal 1 jam yang lalu. Ini aneh-bukan-ini menakjubkan.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang perawan. Lihat, enisku berlumuran darah" Sasuke menunjukan penisnya yang telah menyusut ke arah ku. Seharusnya aku meninju wajahnya, namun aku malah kembali terangsang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya yang masih setia menunggu ku memakai sepatu.

"Aku ingin berjalan bersama mu" Katanya dengan enteng.

"Bukan kah seharusnya kau pergi mencampakan ku setelah merenggut keperawanan ku?"

Dia tertawa lebar "Dari mana asal pemikiran mu itu?"

Aku menggedikan bahu ku "Dari yang ku dengar"

"Aku tak seperti itu, Sakura. Ayo kita lewati malam ini dengan diri kita apa adanya"

Dia mengulurkan tangan nya kepada ku lagi. Dan aku menggenggam nya erat. Aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud-itu berarti malam ini tak ada kepura-puraan lagi.

Dia membawa ku ke toko sepatu terburuk yang pernah aku kunjungi, toko sepatu ini sempit dan sepatu disini berdebu, mungkin karena terlalu lama tak ada yang membeli. Namun aku menyukai aroma nya.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia membawa ku kesini, dia memilihkan ku sebuah sandal berwarna coklat muda beraksen bunga. Cantik. Memang berbanding jauh dengan koleksi sepatu ku dirumah, tapi entah mengapa aku langsung menyukai nya.

"Untuk-" aku menggantungkan perkataan ku saat dia membungkuk dan melepas stileto dari kaki ku.

"Kau tak butuh ini lagi" Sasuke melepas stileto ku yang sebelah kiri, lalu menggantikan nya dengan sandal yang barusan dia pilihkan.

Belum ada yang pernah bertindak semanis ini untuk ku.

Kebanyakan pria di sana hanya mencium tangan ku penuh dengan kepura-puraan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, dia bertindak secara dinamis. Benar-benar nyata.

Tiba-tiba Bahu nya berguncang. Aku tau dia sedang tertawa.

"Kenapa?" aku memukul punggung nya main-main.

"Lihatlah, kau nampak seperti upik abu yang berubah menjadi putri dalam semalam" Dia memperlihatkan kaki ku, yang kiri terpasang sandal itu dan yang kanan masih bertahtakan stileto silver.

Aku tersenyum miring, "Biarkan saja"

Lalu dia melanjutkan pekerjaan nya-melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki kanan ku.

Setelah memakai kan nya, dia tak langsung bangkit, dia malah mengelus betisku secara konstan.

Membuat celana dalam ku basah perlahan.

Tangan nya mulai naik hingga atas lutut ku. Aku mencoba menegurnya, namun suara ku seakan hilang entah kemana.

Dehaman penjaga toko membuat sasuke segera bangkit dan membayar sandal ini.

Kami berpegangan tangan lagi, seolah kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Badan kami rapatkan, sehingga lengan kanan nya bisa memeluk ku secara keseluruhan dan hidung nya mengendus rambut ku dengan nikmat.

Bibirku mengecupi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi kepada mu, Sakura?" Sasuke berbicara di rambut ku. Kami masih berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Aku menggeleng "Tak pernah walaupun di mimpi terliar ku"

"Bertemu dengan mu, melakukan seks dengan mu aku tak pernah membayangkan nya sedikit pun sasuke. Apalagi kau orang yang tidak ku kenal"

Sasuke tertawa "Benarkah?" aku tak tau dia menanyakan bagian yang mananya, tapi aku tak ambil pusing dan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kau tak tau siapa aku Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya, dan aku merenggangkan pelukan kami untuk menatap matanya yang sehitam langit malam .

"Siapa memang nya kau?" aku bertanya penuh selidik .

Dia tak mejawab ku dan malah menggendong ku, aku berteriak minta tolong dan segera mencengkram dadanya agar aku tak jatuh.

Dia tertawa geli, lalu wajah nya menampilkan raut yang serius "Aku adalah takdir mu"

Mataku membulat saat mendengar nya. Seakan aku terhipnotis akan keindahan rupa dan ketidakmampuan ku untuuntuk melihat dimana sisi bohong nya dia.

"Ayo kita pulang" Sasuke berbisik ke arah ku .aku tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Kemana? Aku tak ingin kembali lagi kerumah ku! Aku tak ingin berada dalam ke-"

Sasuke membungkam mulut ku dengan melumat bibir ku penuh gairah.

"Kita tak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu .kita akan menuju ke rumah ku ,dimana kau bisa menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya ,tempat dimana kau bisa aman" Dia tersenyum lembut sambil bernafas dibibir ku .

Aku mengangguk ,aku menyerah dalam pesona nya .

"Kau milik ku sakura .begitu juga dengan ku ,aku adalah milik mu .mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk lagi . aku benar-benar kalah.

* * *

End?

* * *

Not yet

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi didalam?" seorang pria berambut kuning yang berada di balik kemudi sebuah mobil mewah bertanya kepada penjaga di depan gerbang .

"Lady sakura melarikan diri ,kami sedang mencarinya" penjaga berkumis tebal itu menjawab nya dengan tegas.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu mobil bagian belakang terbuka membuat pria berambut kuning itu berteriak nyaring "Sasuke! Mau kemana kau?!"

"Aku ada urusan!" pria bernama sasuke itu menjawab nya sambil berlari menjauh .

"Urusan mu disini! Kau punya pidato panjang untuk dibacakan! HEI!" pria berambut kuning itu masih meneriaki nya.

"Ku serahkan padamu ,naruto!" Sasuke membalas berteriak dari kejauhan.

Pria berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto itu menggeram kesal sambil memukul stir kemudinya dengan emosi.

Selalu seperti ini, sahabat nya memang tak dapat diprediksi.

Pasti dia belum cukup jauh. Sasuke bergumam sambil terus berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti karena melihat sebuah jejak kaki dari sepatu yang sangat dia kenal.

Sepatu yang dia hadiahkan untuk satu-satunya wanita yang menarik perhatian nya sejak dahulu, wanita yang selalu tampil sempurna di muka umum tapi dia tau wanita itu memiliki kesedihan yang amat dalam.

Wanita yang tak pernah menyadari keberadaan nya, walau dia adalah salah satu pria yang selama ini mengirim kan hadiah-hadiah cantik untuk nya.

Sasuke tau, Sakura tak butuh semua hadiah itu. Dengan hadiah, wanita itu akan selalu berpikir bahwa semua pria itu sama saja, termasuk dirinya.

Sasuke menghapus jejak yang tercetak di lumpur itu dengan jejak sepatu miliknya dan bau itu ditutupi dengan cara menaburkan parfum nya sepanjang dia berlari ,agar mengecoh anjing pencari yang mungkin dikerahkan polisi untuk mencari wanita itu.

Jejak kaki itu- Sasuke sangat mengenal nya. Sepatu yang dia belikan 6 bulan lalu di Milan.

Hanya dia satu-satu nya wanita yang memiliki sepatu jenis itu di dunia-hanya dia. Sasuke memesan nya khusus hanya untuk Sakura.

Sasuke terus berlari sambil melepas dasi dan tuxedo nya.

Dia berhenti di persimpangan jalan, kepalanya menoleh ke arah sumber lampu yang sangat terang diantara bangunan lain.

Dia pernah kesini, bersama naruto dan Kakashi, dia pernah mengunjungi club malam untuk kalangan rendah itu.

Namun, bukan club malam yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian nya, tapi seorang gadis bergaun biru yang tengah melangkah pasti memasuki club itu.

Sasuke mendesah lega, _Sakura._

Sasuke melangkah ke arah club itu, lalu teringat, dia tak mungkin mengenakan setelan mahal ini memasuki club itu.

Tatapan nya menuju ke arah pemabuk yang sudah tak sadarkan diri terkapar dipingggir trotoar.

Sasuke menukar baju pemabuk itu dengan tuxedo seharga ratusan juta itu dengan cepat.

Mungkin di pagi hari pemabuk itu akan terbangun dan terkaget-kaget apa yang dia lakukan sehingga mengenakan baju seperti itu.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing, fikiran nya sekarang fokus pada gadis yang sedang memesan minuman di meja bar.

 _Sakura, finally i got you._

* * *

.End.

* * *

Ini fanfic satu tahun yang lalu aku update.

Kenapa di update lagi? soalnya yang sebelum itu tulisan ku bener-bener jeleeks (gak tau sekarang gimana) wkwk kalo ada salah, mohon di beri tau oke?

Btw, fanfic ini cuma sedikit diperbaiki EYD dan punctuation nya, gak merubah alur atau latar kok.

Terimakasih sudah mampir!

.

.

God bless Us,

Nala. K _yang dulunya_ Kendall Swiftie.


End file.
